


Learning

by insomniacfics



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cold/Hot Quirk Play, Ice Play, M/M, Restraints, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Y/N and Shoto decide to try something new, using his ice as a restraint. In the heat of the moment, Y/N reveals a fantasy of his and Shoto realizes he's REALLY into it!
Relationships: Todoroki Shouto/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Learning

Shoto let out a slow breath as he carefully used the ice to pin Y/N’s wrists to the wall. He gulped and bit his lip as he eyed him. There was something oddly satisfying about seeing the man completely bare pinned to his bedroom wall. He smirked a bit as he wondered briefly why he never thought to do this at all.

“This isn’t too much?” He asked gently before kissing his cheek.

Y/N smiled sweetly. “I’m alright, Sho. Please. I can handle you,” he said, giving him his signature wink.

Shoto chuckled and kissed him gently as he lifted his legs. “Better let me know if the ice needs to come off,” he said before pushing in, making Y/N moan lowly. “Fuck yes,” he moaned, letting Y/N adjust.

Y/N whimpered and clenched tightly around him. He bit his lip then hummed as Shoto kissed him gently. When the hero’s hips began to move, he slowly lost himself to the pleasure. 

The man was hesitant in his movements, careful not to hurt Y/N. It made Y/N frustrated before he let out a huff. “Sho, please. I won’t break.”

“But--”

“Just fuck me already! God I want you to fuck me so full I end up fucking pregnant!” He growled, only blushing after he realized what he said. “I-I’m sorryyyyy!” He keened as Shoto pumped his hips quickly into him.

Shoto moaned and kissed his neck before moving Y/N’s ankles to his shoulders, pinning him in half against the wall. He bit his lip and groaned lowly as he moved. “Fuck yes...You sure you want that? Be so full of my cum?”

“Yes. Fucking breed me like the slut I am,” He moaned, clenching tight around him.

Shoto snarled and thrust hard into him. He bit his lip as he looked down, watching the way Y/N’s body took his cock. He swore he could see the tip of his cock bulging a slight against his stomach with how deep he was inside him.

“You’re so sexy like this,” He moaned, moving his hips faster. “So...vulnerable...and open for me.” He groaned and kissed his neck as he pressed deeper. “Fuck...oh fuck yes,” he keened loudly as he lost his control.

Y/N moaned as Shoto kept his hips moving, moving with reckless abandon before pressing his whole body against him, his hands slamming into the wall. Shoto growled in his ear as ice and fire extended over the wall, making Y/N cry out in shock and pleasure.

Shoto quickly shut off his quirk as he gripped onto him, the temp of his hands, startling Y/N and making him grin as the hero kept moving. 

“Fuck yes. So god damn flexible. You’re--Fuck-Fucking perfect for breeding,” Shoto moaned loudly, no longer caring about keeping calm. “Baby, I’m--”

“Cum, Shoto. Fill me up, please,” He keened as he clenched tightly around him. His body, quickly overwhelmed, jerked into an orgasm as Shoto began to fill him, blushing as he felt how deep it was. “Yes...oh god yes,” he whined as Shoto kept pumping.

The hero moaned, his voice pitching a slight as he kept thrusting before pressing deep into him, smirking as he looked at him. “Look at you,” He chuckled, cupping his face. “So full...Love you so much,” He hummed before kissing him.

Y/N smiled as he kissed back. “Love you too, Sho. Though…” He glanced at his right, Shoto quickly blushing. “Maybe we should restrain you somehow next time so you don’t burn our house down?”


End file.
